


Tonight

by commander_danny_lawrence



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, brOTP lexanya, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_danny_lawrence/pseuds/commander_danny_lawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you feel like falling down, I’ll carry you home tonight.</p>
<p>Based off a drawing by turtleduckie on tumblr that gave me some serious Lexa/Anya friendship feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> http://turtleduckie.tumblr.com/post/136381303370/if-you-feel-like-falling-down-ill-carry-you-home
> 
> this is the drawing. also sorry for any grammar or spelling errors its almost midnight and i'm not really up for proofreading. enjoy

Lexa makes swift work of the last Mountain Man, striking him down and swiping the keys from his belt. She throws open the door to the hidden room, revealing rows of cages filled with Grounders. Anya hangs upside down, hooked up to a machine that’s rapidly draining her of her blood. Lexa quickly hands the keys to another warrior, instructing him to get everyone out of the cages. She rushes over to the machine and kicks it as hard as she can. The metal crumples in, and another kick shuts off the engine. Lexa unhooks Anya from the tubes and gently lowers her to the ground. Anya’s cheeks are sunken in, her skin looks way too pale, and her body is covered in cuts and bruises. She doesn’t move, but Lexa can feel a pulse when she holds her fingers to her neck. She is alive. The younger girl lets out a sigh of relief and lifts her up, beginning the trek to the front of the mountain. The newly-freed Grounder shuffle along behind her, slowly picking their way through the bodies of friends and enemies. Lexa is glad Anya is unconscious; many of the fallen warriors were friends of hers.

 

Clarke rushes towards her the second she steps outside. She envelops her in a hug; Anya’s body resting limply between the two other girls. “Your cheek,” Clarke states as she pulls away, reaching up to wipe away the blood that’s collected under a cut on her face. “Only a scratch,” Lexa promises, “But I would like you to look at Anya when you have the chance.” Clarke nods, “When we return to TonDC.” Lexa looks surprised, “You are coming home with me? Don’t your people need you?”

 

“They can manage,” Clarke smiles, waving goodbye to her friends before turning to the woods. The sun has just started to come out, and the spaces between the trees are filled with bright pinks and oranges. Lexa sets Anya down for a moment and ties her red shoulder sash around the older girl’s wrists. “Clarke,” she calls out, “I need your assistance.” She slips Anya’s arms around her neck and waits for Clarke to lift the girl’s body before locking her arms under the girl’s knees. Anya’s chin rests on Lexa’s shoulder, her body weighing almost nothing on her back. The younger girl allows her mind to wander to an earlier time, when the colors were the sign of the sun leaving and Anya was the one carrying an exhausted or injured Lexa after a day spent hunting.

 

The older girl wakes up halfway into their trek, body tensing as she takes in her surroundings. She immediately relaxes when she register’s it’s Lexa who’s carrying her. “Morning,” the younger girl smiles. Anya smiles back, blinking in the bright sunlight.

 

“The Mountain Men?” she finally asks, voice gravelly and cracked from lack of use. “Gone,” Lexa replies, unable to keep the smile from her voice. “I’m sure you fought well,” Anya murmurs.

 

“Yes. But our alliance with Clarke and her people is what helped us bring down the mountain.” Anya finally notices the blonde, grinning as Clarke smiles at Lexa, causing the brunette to blush and look away. Anya playfully nudges the girls ribs with her thigh and Lexa winces, pausing as a stinging sensation overtakes her side. “You’re hurt,” Anya says, attempting to get down from Lexa’s back. “I’m fine. You need to rest.” Lexa grips her tighter and the older girl stops moving, fearing she may cause even more pain to the smaller girl. “It’s just a scratch,” Lexa insists as Clarke sends a worried look her way.

 

“I can walk,” Anya offers, “I’m feeling better now.”

 

“Or I can carry Anya,” Clarke says.

 

“No,” Lexa states firmly. “It is my responsibility.”

 

“Lexa--”

 

“No, Anya. You are my mentor and you can barely keep your head up, let alone walk for miles through these woods.”

 

“Branwoda,” Anya hisses. “I am no longer your mentor Lexa. You are my Heda.”

 

“Then I demand that you shof op and let me do this for you,” Lexa shoots back.

 

Anya huffs, “What if we’re attacked? How will you fight if you’re holding onto me? Do you really think Clarke can protect us?”

 

The blonde makes a little noise of protest.

 

“Clarke is a perfectly capable fighter. Besides, we are almost home,” Lexa points out.

 

“Fine. But when we’re home I demand that Clarke looks at your injuries first.”

 

“You can’t demand things of me. I am your _Heda_. Remember?”

 

“Don’t be stupid Lexa. You’re life is more important than mine.”

 

“Not to me,” Lexa says, turning her head to the side to look at Anya. The older girl sighs and slowly brings her left hand up to brush back a strand of Lexa’s hair. The smaller girl smiles and turns back, knowing that Anya won’t complain again.

 

Clarke watches as the two of them interact with a familiar fondness that the blonde has yet to unearth from the brunette. Anya’s arms hang loosely around Lexa’s neck, her chin resting on the younger girl’s shoulder. She’s falling asleep again, and every couple seconds Lexa glances at her out of the corner of her eyes, making sure that she looks peaceful and comfortable. A small smile rests on the younger girl’s face every time she does so. It is filled with tenderness and relief and Clarke knows that finding Anya alive is probably the best thing that’s happened to Lexa in the past few days. She watches them silently, the image of the Commander carrying her mentor slowly burning in her brain until her fingers itch to draw the scene.

 

* * *

 

The weight of the girl on her back wears down on Lexa, and once they reach TonDC, she has grown a shade paler. She stumbles a little as she walks, but refuses to put the older girl down until they’ve reached her tent. By the time she collapses into a chair, it takes all of her willpower to ignore the stabbing pain in her side. Lexa makes sure Clarke is busy tending to Anya before she takes her armor and undershirts off. A large gash is bleeding from it’s spot between two of her ribs. She can see the whiteness of bone popping unnaturally through the inner part of her flesh. She quickly pressed her hand to the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood.

 

Clarke finishes checking Anya and pulls one of Lexa’s furs over her. She turns around to find a half-naked Lexa holding her side, black blood oozing out from between her fingers. “Shit,” Clarke mutters, rushing to the girls side, “Let me see it.” She kneels down and pulls the girl’s hand away, wincing as she sees the extent of the injury. Clarke gently prods at the surrounding skin, watching Lexa’s face to see if she makes any sort of reaction to the pain. The brunette only draws in a breath as Clarke moves down slightly. The blonde stands, “You have two broken ribs. They’ll heal on their own but only if you stay away from strenuous activity for the next week or so. Also I need to stitch you up. Do you have any medical supplies here?”

 

Lexa nods at her desk and Clarke rummages through the papers and various models, finally uncovering a needle and a small spool of thread. She grabs a jug of water and a bowl as well before once again kneeling in front of Lexa. She rips off a piece of her shirt and soaks it in the water until it’s relatively clean before gently clearing some of the blood off the brunette’s torso. Lexa’s muscles tense in an effort to keep still, and Clarke does her best to ignore the way her abs seem to stare her straight in the face. She starts to stitch her up, occasionally bringing the cloth up to wipe away fresh blood. Lexa’s hands grip the armrests of her chair tightly. Her eyes are still squeezed shut, and Clarke gently touches her forearm to let her know she’s finished with the cut. Lexa blinks, eyes locked on Clarke’s. The blonde slowly reaches up and traces her thumb over the cut on Lexa’s cheek. “You should let me clean this up,” she says. Lexa nods, watching as the girl washes the old blood from her rag before bringing it up to wipe her cheek. Lexa gently leans into her touch, eyes watching Clarke’s face as she does so.

 

The blonde gulps and meets her gaze. She licks her lips and watches as Lexa’s eyes quickly fixate on her mouth. Clarke slowly leans in, giving the other girl time to move away. Instead Lexa moves forward, hands coming up to bunch Clarke’s shirt in fists. She pulls the blonde onto her feet and their lips meet eagerly but gently; both of them afraid of scaring off the other. They kiss until Clarke reaches up to run her hands over Lexa’s torso, having completely forgotten about the wound there. The brunette hisses and pulls away. Clarke immediately backs up, mumbling apology after apology as she trips over the water jug on the floor. She comes crashing down on her ass and Lexa can’t help the chuckle that escapes her. However, she quickly stops her laughter as the vibrations make her side hurt. Lexa stands from her chair and helps Clarke off the floor. “Are you okay?” Lexa asks, looking at her in concern. Clarke feels her face redden, “Yeah. I’m good.” She brushes herself off, “I’m gonna go see if Nyko needs help with anything.” Lexa nods and watches as she scurries out of the tent. The brunette sighs and throws on a shirt before climbing into bed with Anya. The older girl turns onto her side and smiles, “You two are cute.”

 

“You were awake?” Lexa exclaims.

 

Anya hums and closes her eyes again, scooting closer to her old second. Lexa puts her arm around the older girl and lets her rest her head against her chest. Anya is still pale, and her skin is cool to the touch, no doubt symptoms from her loss of blood. “I’m glad you’re alive,” Lexa whispers once she thinks Anya has drifted off to sleep again. “I’ve lost so many….and I.....I just couldn’t lose you.”

 

Anya smiles, waiting a moment before responding. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure if i like the ending but i hope you liked it. go check out turtleduckie's fanart bc it's great


End file.
